The enjoyment of a comfortable day on the beach involves overcoming a number of logistical problems. For example, a good deal of paraphernalia must, typically, be brought to the beach, such as beach blankets, pillows, purses, and items normally stored therein. Additionally, one must be concerned with the concealment of ones valuables while swimming, of avoiding loss of important items such as car keys in the sand, and the protection of delicate items such as cameras.
Thusly, it may be appreciated that the number and types of items, packages, and aparatus that a person may be required to carry in order to spend a day on the beach or a part of the day in the sun, usually provides a source of annoyance because of the sheer number and cumbersomeness of the items involved. Moreover, the problem may be compounded even further in those cases where a mother takes a child along, this being because of the numerous articles that must be taken for the infant's needs.
Efforts of the prior art to deal with the above set forth problems have been limited to and, to the Applicant's best knowledge and belief, are reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,264,471 to Glenn; 3,477,552 to Goldman; 4,188,988 to Agyagos; 4,195,385 to Parker; and 4,197,891 to Comolo. None of said art fully treats the objectives of concern to the Applicant herein.
The most pertinent areas of classification of the present Multi-Purpose Sunblanket and Tote Bag are believed to be U.S. Class 5, Sub-classes 417 and 419; U.S. Class 150, Sub-classes 1.7 and 12; and U.S. Class 190, Sub-class 2.